Daughter of the Sea
by remembertheginger
Summary: An idea I had two years ago, that I decided to rewrite. What happens when Percy gets a sister? ... Who's only one year younger than him? All my readers: please read chapter six, it is VERY important!
1. I Take A Trip To the Land of Unconscious

**A/N: So, I had this idea like, two years ago. But when I wrote it, it sounded really crappy. So, I'm rewriting it! It takes place after the Last Olympian, but before Percy is kidnapped.**

I risked a glance behind me. The giant black dog was gaining on me. Running faster, I stumbled over a stone. Sometimes having bare feet can really suck. My foot was now bleeding, and the dog only ran faster.

Whipping around madly, I growled at it. Maybe it would think I had my own territory.

Unfortunately, I had no such luck. It lunged at me, and I grabbed the sharp rock that had caused me to stumble. Holding it tightly, I threw it at the beast, hoping to distract it. I had a feeling a rock couldn't kill it.

That's when a girl with dark, frizzy hair stepped between it and me. She brandished a strange, bronze-looking sword and growled something in Greek. The hound stumbled, but stood its ground. Crap. It would have been nice if it had disappeared. I passed out there, lack of food and sleep taking over.

/*\

I awoke to a deeply tanned girl, about sixteen, with curly blond hair, spoon-feeding me pudding. Well, that was odd. The pudding tasted like mozzarella cheese.

A boy who also looked about sixteen, with black hair, sea green eyes, and a necklace with five beads on it was standing over me. "Oh, so she's awake." He said.

"W- where am I?" I stuttered.

The girl smiled kindly. "Safe."

I sat right up, remembering the girl who had saved me. "Where's the dark haired girl?" I asked.

The boy looked at the girl, confused. "Who?"

"I bet she means Clarisse." The girl said. "Clarisse did say that she saved a girl from a hellhound, and her description matches. Black hair with a sea green streak, sea green eyes, tan skin, a ratty shirt."

I frowned. That didn't seem like me. Last I remembered, I had light brown hair, and brown eyes. Then again, the last time I had looked in a mirror was right before my mother had died, when I was eleven. Was it really possible that my appearance had changed that much in three years?

"Could I look in a mirror?" I asked, suddenly worried. If my appearance had changed that much, maybe something was wrong.

The girl shrugged and handed me one. "My name is Annabeth, by the way. The boy is Percy."

I nodded, but I was pretty busy staring at myself. Holy crap, I had changed a lot! For one, I actually looked my age: 14. Like Annabeth had said, I now had long, wavy black hair, with a sea green streak running through it. The streak matched the color of my eyes perfectly, and my skin was just a hint more tan than average. My lips were full and pink- well, that had changed a lot too. They used to be thin and dull. My stubborn chin poked out as usual, and my bangs framed my heart-shaped face. My one big annoyance: my nose was still REALLY small. Way too small for my liking.

My shirt was ratty. Well, what can you expect from a girl living on the streets? I had no way to make money, no parents, no shelter, and no clothes. I had to develop a talent for stealing, and quick. So I did.

"What was the pudding stuff you were feeding me?" I asked, setting the mirror down gently.

"It's called ambrosia. There are two different kinds: the pudding kind and the lemon-bar kind. And, thanks for not burning up. I don't like cleaning up ashes."

"Um, you're joking, right?" I asked nervously.

Annabeth looked very seriously at me. "You tell me. Am I a daughter of Athena?"

I looked her up and down. "No." I laughed. So it was all a joke. No one knew my secret.

Annabeth smiled. "Wrong! I am very much a daughter of Athena."

Ah, crap. It was real. So it was possible. Mom had always said it was so, but until today, I hadn't believed it.

"What did you mean, clean up my ashes?" I asked carefully. If I wanted to play this out right, I would have to act clueless.

"If you eat ambrosia and you're not a demigod, you burn up into ashes. Even if you are, if you eat too much, you still risk burning up."

"Demigod? I'm not very good with French, but that means half god. Are you saying that dad was a… a god?" I tried to act disbelieving. Luckily, I'm a pretty good actress.

Annabeth nodded. "Was he missing for most or all your life?"

Well, now I could tell the truth. I nodded vigorously.

Annabeth smiled. "Explains a lot, doesn't it?"

It sure did. My mind flashed back to a few… unfortunate incidents. And the one that had changed my life forever.

F

L

A

S

H

B

A

C

K

_I was standing in the kitchen, my mom smiling at me. She worked the fryers without looking. A little bit of oil splatted my arm, and everything went white. Suddenly, my mom was soaked, the unfinished fries on the floor. "Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry," I stammered. The 9-year-old me started to pick up the fallen food, wincing as my fingers touched the still-hot fries._

_ She smiled. Apparently, the water didn't bother her. "It's all right, dear." She didn't wear her veil when she was with me, only when with customers. My mother knelt down to help me pick up the soggy fries. She winced as her back cracked, reminding me that she wasn't as young as she looked._

/*\

_ A seven-year-old me cuddled my stuffed animal snake, which I had named Snakey. Very creative, I know. A strand of hair fell in my eyes, and I pushed it out of the way. A tall man walked into my room, searching around. He seemed to radiate power, reminding me of a storm about to break loose. And he scared me. So I hid under my massive pile of stuffed animals. I clutched Snakey tightly, more afraid than I had ever been. He looked right my way, and I closed my eyes and concentrated on making myself as small and unnoticeable as possible. After a few minutes, he left. Relieved, I sat up and ran to my mom. I told her everything that had just happened. _

_Her face contorted with worry. "If something like that ever happens again, do exactly what you did." She said. "My beautiful Enna already knows what to do."_

/*\

_At age eleven, I was old enough to help my mother cook. So I did everything I could, to spare her the pain of working so hard to raise a child, own a restaurant, and work on her statues. I was working the fryers and flipping hamburgers at the same time when the little bell above the door rang, signaling that there were customers. My ears were sharp, because that was the front of the warehouse and I was at the back. _

_ I nearly said, "Coming!" But reminded myself that my mother would get it. She wanted me to stay back here unless she called for me. _

"_We're orphans." I heard a girl's voice say. Well, that stunk for her. Or, them, since she'd said 'we'._

_My mother responded compassionately. She was always so nice. "Orphans? But, my dears, surely not!"_

"_We got separated from our caravan," a boy said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"_

"_Oh, my dears, you must come in, poor children." My mom said. She said something I couldn't catch, though she was probably introducing herself._

_ My burgers had a tantalizing aroma steaming off them. A third person- a boy- said, "Um, we don't have any money ma'am."_

_ "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."_

_ "Thank you, ma'am," the girl said._

_ "Quite all right, Annabeth. You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."_

_ That caught me off guard. How had my mother known the girl's name? Why did she sound so odd, almost angry?_

_ My mother came back into the kitchen and hissed angrily. "I will have my revenge on the Gray-Eyed One, and the child is here. The boy, though, I will save. He reminds me so much of Poseidon."_

_ I handed my mother the burgers and fries and made up a few milkshakes. She took them out, her veil back on._

_ I relaxed in the kitchen, the hissing of the fryers calming me. After about five minutes, I heard Annabeth yell, "Look away from her!"_

_ Oh dear. Mother had taken off her veil and was trying to make new statues. However, these three seemed wiser._

_ Worried, I wanted to go out and help, but I remembered what Mom had told me. "Hide."_

_ So I hid. After ten minutes, I heard a terrible hiss. That wasn't my mother. No, something much worse had happened._

_ Afraid for both myself and my mother, I peeked out, my eyes just barely above the snack bar table. _

_ My mother's head lay on the ground, her body splayed wildly three feet away from it. Her head was oozing green slime, the snakes she had for hair tugging at the shoelaces of one of the boys._

_ They were laughing, the two boys were. They were _laughing_. They had just… just killed my mother, and they were… laughing! I was furious, scared, and sad all at once. Being scared won over, and I shrank back behind the counter, rocking myself and crying softly. The Annabeth was the only one who wasn't laughing. She sounded thoughtful, and regretful. Did she know I was back here? Maybe. I would never know._

"Are you all right?" Annabeth asked, snapping me out of my flashback. "You seem kind of… lost."

I nodded, only vaguely aware of my surroundings. "I'm fine. Just… thinking."

"About what?" She asked.

_Oh my gods_. My eyes snapped open. Annabeth. This was the girl who had been there when my mother was killed. And Percy… he was the one who had killed my mother. I recognized him.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" Annabeth shook me.

I pushed her away. "My name is Enna, and I'm fine." I laid down on the cot and slept, weeping silently in my head.


	2. Claimed by Who Now?

**A/N: You're all so happy that I'm continuing this, aren't you? I don't own PJO. Sorry to disappoint you if you thought I did! So, yeah, this is horter. I was in a little bit of a rush. Sorry!**

**P.S.: If you haven't guessed who Enna's mother is yet, you either need to reread the Lightning Thief, or you're an idiot.**

When I woke, the light in the room was fading, to reveal a sunset outside. A girl with fiery red hair was keeping watch. She saw I was awake, and said, "Hi, I'm Rachel."

My stomach growled, and I realized how hungry I was. "Is there dinner?" I asked.

Rachel shook her head no, but said, "Go to the campfire, if you can. Do you need help?"

I shook my head no and got up off the bed. My legs were shaky from disuse, but I wobbled out the door without assistance. Rachel followed close behind, in case I fell.

There were twenty or so campers gathered in what looked like an amphitheater, so I went there. I saw Annabeth smiling kindly at me, and I walked over. "Do you see the banner with the caduceus on it?" She asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"Go and sit over there. That's Hermes' banner. Follow the cabin when they leave, and sleep there for the night. I'll try to explain a little more in the morning."

I shrugged and sat underneath the specified banner.

Someone who looked like a man on a horse came up. As I looked closer, I realized that he wasn't on a horse. He _was_ a horse. Or at least, part horse. He was a centaur! Mother had told me about those. She made it seem like she knew one.

The centaur smiled. "Welcome, all! For the newer ones, my name is Chiron, and I am the Camp's activities director! Mr. D., the Camp director, is currently being recalled."

I nudged the kid sitting next to me. "Mr. D.?" I whispered.

The kid looked annoyed, but said, "Dionysus."

"Onto announcements! And I advise you all to listen to these," Chiron said sternly. He glanced at me, and a few kids under a pink banner with a dove on it.

I sat right up and listened intently. "Capture the flag is happening on Friday."

All the kids under a red banner with a boar and a bloody spear, except for one, cheered. Hm. The one oddball.

"New campers, you will receive a schedule in the morning. Now, onto marshmallows!" Chiron proclaimed. This time, everyone, including me, cheered.

A camper from each cabin went up to get marshmallows. "Take two!" Our guy yelled. Everyone under the Hermes banner cheered louder.

He was passing them out. When he got up to me, he winked, and said, "Hey, my name's Travis. You new here?"

I knew enough to tell when a boy was flirting. I grabbed two marshmallows and said, "Does it matter, since you should be in the Aphrodite cabin?"

A boy who looked alike enough to be his twin said, "Ooh! You gonna take that, Travis?"

"Shut up, Connor!" Travis yelled back.

"Just go be like your daddy and deliver marshmallows." I smirked.

Travis looked genuinely hurt. "That stings my heart. And I don't even know your name."

I melted a little bit, pity taking over. "My name is Enna. Now get going, you little flirt."

Smiling and laughing, he moved onto the next person.

"Man. You really need to learn that Travis never means what he says." A girl next to me said.

I turned towards her, skewering my marshmallows. "As if you'd do much better." I scoffed. I could pull a bluff just fine.

She smirked. "I would, as a matter of fact."

"Is that so, Miss Prissy Perfect-Pants?" I put my hands on my hips.

"It is, and I have a name, Miss Smart Aleck."

"Oh? Is that so? Is your name Im. A. Bi'atch?"

"No, sorry, it's Miranda, Smart One."

"I'm sorry, I'm not a daughter of Athena. Try again." I smirked.

"The campfire is over!" Chiron called. "Proceed to your cabins!"

The whole group as a unison stood. I stayed to the back of the group, where a boy with shocking blonde hair walked alone.

"Hello, I'm Enna," I said.

"Ben," he said simply.

"Do you even know what this place is about?" I asked, gesturing all around the camp.

Ben shrugged. "It's the only safe place for children of the gods. Which we all are."

I nodded. We arrived at the cabin, and I was surprised to see how big it was.

"Grab a sleeping bag and a pillow." Ben told me. "The floor is fine for tonight, since you'll be in a different cabin by tomorrow, hopefully."  
>I nodded again and did as told. I fell asleep hoping I could finally find out who my father was.<p>

/*\

Gasps filled the air, waking me up.

"Enna!" Travis yelled. "You're being claimed!"

I looked around. What the hell did that mean? (Sorry, but I am not a cheerful morning person.)

"Look up, stupid." A voice I recognized as Miranda's said.

I glanced up. Holy crap! There was a trident above my head! I started swatting it, annoyed.

"Idiot!" Miranda shouted. "Your father is Poseidon!"

That woke me up. "Holy crap. Are you kidding me?"

"What do you think, Smart One?" Miranda snorted.

"Well, if Poseidon's my father, I think you'd better find a new nickname." I smirked.


	3. What A Terrible Birthday

**A/N: This may be a long while to update for some, others, really quick. Oh well. This may come as a shock to you, but I don't own PJO.**

P

E

R

C

Y

I glanced at the girl who was apparently my sister. I didn't even know her name. However, I had to admit she did look a lot like me. Finally, after five minutes of an awkward silence, I asked, "What's your name?"

Startled, she turned towards me. "Enna."

"Last name?" I asked.

"Raleen." She said. Unusual, but pretty.

"Enna Raleen? Nice to meet you." I held my hand out for her to shake. She hesitated before taking it and shaking.

I cocked my head at her. "Is something wrong? You seem a little… off."

"Oh?" she asked distractedly. I could tell she was busy thinking about something, but about what, I couldn't tell.

"Yes. You do." I said.

Enna blinked. "I'm sorry about that, then."

I caught a sidelong glance she gave me that seemed to say, _You're the one who should be sorry._

"Really. Is something wrong?" I asked. Now I was worried. Had I unknowingly done something to anger her?

Enna turned towards me again. "No, just… thinking."

"About what?" I tried. Would she trust me enough to let me know what?

"My mother." She sighed. "And how she died."

That caught me off guard. A lot of our mortal parents were single, but very few were actually… _dead_. It was hard to imagine living without my mom; she was too sweet and kind.

"How?" I asked.

She turned away. "You really wouldn't want to know."

"I do," I insisted.

She glared at me, anger blazing in her eyes. "Fine. You killed my mother."

I was absolutely shocked and puzzled. "What did I do?"

"You. Killed. My. Mother." Enna hissed. "And you laughed about it afterwards."

I tried to imagine all the people I had killed. It wasn't possible; Riptide couldn't harm mortals.

"You really don't know, do you?" She said sarcastically.

I shook my head no. I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Fine. Let me give you a hint. You were twelve, and you walked into a warehouse. A lady with a veil came to seat you. Ring a bell?"

I finally realized whom she was talking about. A memory stirred in the back of my mind: _My name is Aunty Em._

Enna's mother was Medusa.

Medusa had a kid? It seemed impossible. No one could ever love a creature as hideous as that.

But my father had loved her, when she wasn't a monster. Was it really possible? If I had ever wanted proof, Enna seemed to be it.

Suddenly, I was frozen in place. I couldn't move.

Enna waved a hand in front of my face. "Damn," she cursed. "Happened again." She left the cabin, cursing all the way down.

Of course, I couldn't do anything, as I was practically paralyzed. I guessed Enna had inherited her mother's power to freeze people, but maybe not to turn them to stone, as I could still think.

Suddenly, I could move again. I ran over to the Athena cabin, looking for Annabeth. She was in there all right. "Annabeth!" I called.

She jumped and looked around, searching for the source of the voice. She spotted me and came out of the cabin. "What, Percy?"

I looked around nervously. Maybe Enna hadn't wanted me to tell, but she lost her right to silence when she froze me. "You know the new girl, my half sister, Enna?"

Annabeth nodded, confused.

"Her mother was Medusa."

Annabeth laughed. "Nice try, Percy, but I'm not falling for that."

"What? I'm serious, Annabeth. Enna told me that I killed her mother. And she froze me in place."

Unfortunately, when I said it like that, it was a pretty weak argument.

"You may have just been nervous, that's all, or your ADHD might have acted up. I mean, it's very unlikely that she actually froze you."

I finally thought up a convincing side to argue. "That may be true, but Riptide can't harm mortals. It _can_ kill monsters. She told me I killed her mother. That means that her mother can't have been all mortal."

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, even if that were true, how likely do you think it is that Medusa was her mother?"

Gods. She can make me feel so stupid at times. "Very unlikely," I mumbled. "But I swear, she practically told me so! Why don't we go ask her herself?" I thought up a good way to make Annabeth see the truth.

Annabeth shrugged. "Fine, if you can find her."

I smiled. "I bet I know exactly where she'll be."

/*\

Ten minutes later, we found Enna where I predicted, at the beach. She was sitting in the surf, letting the waves wash over her. She faced out into the open sea.

"Enna?" I called. I didn't want to upset her again.

"Hello, Percy." She said, her voice eerily calm. "I'm sorry I froze you."

I smirked at Annabeth. _Told you,_ I mouthed.

Annabeth glared at me, then said, "Enna? Are you really the daughter of Medusa?"

Enna nodded with her eyes closed. I went around her, to in front of her. She opened her eyes at me, and they were glowing a pure white. That scared me. Suddenly, I was wrapped up in a wave. And it wasn't my doing.

Now, I was fine with that, being a son of Poseidon. But I could tell that Annabeth was also in the wave. And Annabeth can't breathe underwater. I used a current to propel myself over to her, and I made her an oxygen bubble. I put it around her head and she gasped gratefully. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain," she said.

I propelled myself back over to Enna, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, and her eyes turned their normal sea green. The wave dropped us and we flopped down onto the sand.

I crawled over to Annabeth and hugged her.

"Percy," she said. "What if something like that happens again? What if she loses control?"

I looked into her stormy gray eyes. Right now, they weren't mysterious, just a little scared. "I don't know, Annabeth." I glanced over at Enna, who had curled herself into a little ball.

I let go of Annabeth and stood up, walking over to Enna. She was crying freely, tears flowing down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she was saying, over and over again. She looked up and saw me. "Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it just-"

I put a hand up, telling her to stop. "It was an accident. I get it."

She buried her face in her arms and sniffled. "It's just such a terrible way to spend a birthday."

Annabeth gaped. "Today is your birthday?"

Enna looked up. "Yes, and it's definitely not how I wanted to spend it."

I smiled, an idea forming in my mind. "Then why don't we make the most of the rest of it?"

The rest of the day was spent celebrating.


	4. Where's Percy?

**A/N: Hi! I changed my penname. Ha ha. Oh, and music-wise, I just discovered Green Day. The music is awesome, but the lyrics… meh. Boulevard of Broekn Dreams. John Rutter, Requiem and Magnificat is awesomesauce. I love Of A Rose, A Lovely Rose. Sarah McLachlan is really awesome.**

**The quote is from ****The Outsiders****. Sorry, it's not exact.**

**I have a new idea. For all the people who favorite my story, I really wish you would review it. I love that you like it that much, but I'm not a mind-reader. So, from now on, five reviews and I'll update. Well, I'll be working on it anyway, but I may be slow on updating, for the reason above, and because I have a lot of other stories.**

**Also, this is unbetaed. Did you think it was? Tell me in your review!**

**Oh well. I don't own PJO.**

**Well, people. I'm really sorry. This is going to be slow updates to every one of my stories. Including this. I've got school work up and over my head.**

**Hah! One more idea. I'm going to try this third person. Please tell me in your review whether you like this better, or if I should go back to first person.**

Annabeth smiled. After they had cleared out the anger, everyone had felt much more in the mood to celebrate Enna's birthday. Annabeth had a sudden thought that had nothing to do with the conversation they had just finished. "Enna, shouldn't we tell Chiron who your mother is?"

Enna looked scared. "Oh, God. Please, No. I… everyone is going to think I'm a monster if you do."

Percy turned towards Annabeth, feeling the need to defend his half-sister. "Annabeth, she does have a right to privacy."

Annabeth refused to back down; it was important that someone besides them knew. "What happens if you freeze someone again, someone important? Like Chiron? Wouldn't you wish he had known beforehand?"

Enna winced, imagining all the possibilities that could occur from that particular situation. "Please, Annabeth." She begged. "I… I just can't. Everyone would hate me. I'd be cast out, and Chiron might even support that. He encourages people to kill monsters. What happens if people decide that I'm more like my mother than my father?"

Percy had a bright idea; perhaps Annabeth was rubbing off on him. "Annabeth, Enna, calm down. Maybe we can tell Chiron. Then, Enna, you can ask him to swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone unless you say it's okay to tell them."

Annabeth and Enna both nodded, knowing that was the best compromise they were going to get.

Enna yawned and checked her watch. "God. I swear it was three-thirty last time I checked, but it's practically midnight now."

Percy said, "We should get to bed." He kissed Annabeth's head and said, "Good night, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks. She was suddenly glad it was dark; it hid the blush quite well. "Good night, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grabbed the scruff of Enna's shirt and said, "All right, my half-sister. To the cabin with you and me."

Annabeth casually strolled over to her cabin. She laid on her bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

/*\

Annabeth woke to Enna, still in her pajamas, knocking on the Athena cabin's door. "Annabeth. Percy's gone." Enna said breathlessly.

Annabeth frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "What do you mean, gone?"

Enna replied too fast, stumbling over a few words in her haste. "I mean gone. Completely god… gah, gone. Disapperred- no, disappeared outa the cabin without a trace." Enna finally got control over her words, her tongue having woken up in the crisp morning air. "All his stuff was still there, and I'd have known if he snuck out. I'm a light sleeper."

Enna looked panicked. Annabeth knew she probably would be too, if the only family she had ever known besides her father had simply disappeared.

"Annabeth." Enna snapped. "Percy is not in Camp."

That finally clicked with Annabeth. "Do you know where he is?" she asked, her breath starting to come shorter.

"If I did, would I be telling you he's missing?" Enna replied tartly.

_That does make sense_, Annabeth thought. "We've got to tell Chiron." Worry was about to start wracking her with spasms, but she kept herself steady with the iron thought of telling Chiron.

Annabeth sprinted up to the Big House faster than she'd thought possible. "See… Chiron. Bad… news." She gasped, facing Argus. She put her hands on her legs and bent over a little, taking in deep breaths.

Enna, having taken a slower pace, was able to speak more clearly. "It's really important."

Argus nodded, stepping aside to let them in. They ran in and shouted, "Chiron!"

Chiron trotted out, his tail in curlers. Annabeth winced; that was an image she hadn't needed to see, and now it was burned into her memory. "Chiron, Percy's missing," Annabeth stated, not quite as calm as she'd have liked to be. Her voice shook, giving Chiron a hint at just how worried she was.

"Annabeth, are you sure? He may just be at the beach." Chiron tried to give a reasonable place Percy could be, but in truth, he was worried. Percy was one of his best students.

Enna took over from there. "Chiron, I'm a light sleeper. Percy would have woken me up if he had left for the beach."

Annabeth was now hyperventilating. Enna put her arms around the older girl, trying to steady her.

"If that is so, we must start looking for him immediately. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Chiron queried.

Guiltily, Enna said, "No. I'm so sorry."

Annabeth broke down completely, which was not like her. She sobbed uncontrollably. She could feel a hollow emptiness filling her chest. She pushed it back with the thought that they would find Percy. They had to. She couldn't live with that emptiness throughout her.

Chiron looked at Annabeth, sadness written all over his face. Annabeth was like his child. "Annabeth, we'll find him."

Enna's face hardened with resolve. "We'll find him. I'll do everything I can to help, or die trying."

Annabeth drew in a ragged breath. She was desperately glad Enna hadn't sworn on the River Styx. "Don't say that," she begged. "Thanatos and Hades hold you hard to your promises."

Enna shrugged, but started pacing. "What can we do? What can we do?" She muttered over and over.

Annabeth composed herself, but didn't wipe the tears away. Now cold, they were a constant reminder of what she had to do. "We should ask Rachel. She might have some idea of where he is."

Enna nodded. "That's a good idea. That's a good idea. … Who's Rachel?"

Annabeth had to smile at this. Rachel was a good friend of hers now. "Rachel is a mortal. She's the Camp's oracle."

Enna gestured around, a blank look on her face. "And that means…?"

"She hosts the spirit of Delphi. She's kind of Apollo's way to randomly spout prophecies. And those prophecies tell the future."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, she's probably a good place to start. To… wherever Rachel is!"

"That would be the giant cave you saw near the archery range."

"In that case, to the giant cave!" Enna proclaimed, and sprinted off towards it. Annabeth followed close behind, formulating what she would say to Rachel. Or she could just let Enna tell Rachel everything. Maybe the second one was the best option.

Arriving at the cave, Annabeth panted. She needed to start running again, and get into better shape. Who cared that she was already a little too skinny for Percy's liking?

"Rachel," she called breathlessly, her voice coming out as little more than a whisper. She tried again and managed to yell, "RACHEL!"

A girl in ripped jeans and a ratty tee shirt came out, looking stressed. "Annabeth, Percy's missing," she said worriedly.

Enna stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you know that?"

Rachel had to smile at this. "I'm the Oracle. I can usually tell when things like this happen."

Enna gaped at Rachel.

"No, I actually just checked the cabin. Percy never makes his bed. His bed was made."

Annabeth stifled a giggle at this, despite how serious the situation was. Her face hardened as remembered the panic she had felt that morning. "Rachel, do you know where he is?"

Rachel shook her head no. "I'm so sorry, but I can't find him. Try asking Grover; he's the one with the empathy link."

Annabeth smacked her forehead. "I'm such an idiot." She muttered. She jogged over to the lake and brought out a _drachma_.

When Enna finally caught up with her, she asked, "Um, what exactly are you planning to do?"

Annabeth concentrated, ignoring the question. She frantically searched for a spray of mist. Finding one on the far side of the lake, she ran around and caught it with five minutes to spare. Enna, far behind, missed the answer Annabeth gave her. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." She muttered, as was standard procedure. She tossed her _drachma_ into the mist, where it disappeared. "Show me Percy Jackson," she commanded. The mist shimmered, then blacked out. It was as though Iris didn't know where Percy was. _Oh boy,_ Annabeth thought. If a goddess didn't know where he was, they were in trouble.

Annabeth fumbled around in her pockets, searching for another _drachma_. When she found one, she dropped the drachma into the shining spray of water and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Grover the satyr."

Grover appeared in the mist, looking very healthy. He was talking to a young man, and sunlight filtered in through another windowpane. He caught sight of the Iris-message and said to the boy, "Can I talk to you later?"

The boy nodded and left. Grover said, "Hey, Annabeth! And… new girl. What's happening?"

"Grover, Percy is missing." Annabeth replied, her voice cracking a little bit.

Enna stepped closer to the rainbow formed by the spray and the sunlight. "I'm Enna. Percy is my brother."

Grover did a double take at this sentence. He coughed, and spluttered, "Excuse me. What?"

"I'm Enna. Percy is my brother. And he's missing." Enna repeated impatiently.

Grover got control of himself. "Missing? Like, completely gone, missing, or just at-the-beach missing?"

Annabeth gave Enna a glance, silencing the daughter of Poseidon. Enna could see the sadness that filled her gaze, as though her eyes were full to the brim with tears that shone with a light of their own. Annabeth hadn't realized she was crying until then.

Annabeth turned towards Grover. "Completely gone, Grover. All his stuff is still in the cabin. We were hoping you could try your empathy link with him."

Grover nodded and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he opened them. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I can't find him."

By now, Annabeth was sick of people telling her that they were sorry.

_I would rather have someone's hate than their pity._

Enna could see how worked up Annabeth was getting. Speaking to Grover, she said, "It was nice to meet you, and thanks for trying to find Percy." She cut the connection in half on an instinct, and dragged Annabeth away from the lake. "Annabeth," she hissed. "What do you think you're doing? You looked like you were ready to explode."

Annabeth's head whipped around, then stopped. Her body crumpled to the ground, wracked with sobs. Her emotions were way out of her control by now.

Enna looked around, scared. "Annabeth, please," she begged. "You've got to pull yourself together. You're the only person who's not missing or dead that I trust."

That managed to sober Annabeth up. She sat up and said, "Enna, are you serious?"

"No one but my mom knew I existed until I met you and Percy," Enna replied.

"Oh," Annabeth replied, her voice timid. "Well, we should go organize a search party. To leave as soon as possible."

Enna nodded. "Good idea. We should go ask Chiron to make the announcement too."

The two girls set off towards the archery range.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. But, I have two things. One, I have a poll on my profile: I currently have had one person vote on it. IT NEEDS VOTING, BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT THIS. Plus, let me know if you liked third person better or if I should switch back to first person.**

**Lastly: I'm going to concentrate on updating one story at a time. Like, finish it before I move onto the next. If I'm stressed, I might try another one, or a one-shot, but other than that I'm sticking to one story. Thanks!**

**~gingerroot15**


	6. Adoption

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm really, really sorry. But I have totally, utterly lost inspiration for this. So I'm putting it up for adoption. Whoever gets it- assuming anyone wants it- I can send you what I've got of the fifth chapter if you want. Well, that's it.**

**Ginger out, peace y'alls.**


End file.
